


Smooth Talker (Jean KIrschstein x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au) (NSFW)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, im just a slut for jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Jean likes to talk a big game, but when it comes down to the real thing can he actually handle it.





	Smooth Talker (Jean KIrschstein x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au) (NSFW)

What had started as a regular day in with Jean had taken an unexpected, but not unwelcome, turn. You had been laying in your bed with him watching some television, when in the middle of the tv hosts description of whatever weird food he was about to eat you had felt Jeans hand move to your thighs, softly rubbing circles into them. Then he moved his other hand up the side of your body, tracing the curve with it. Then he pulled you into a sweet kiss, which turned into something more when that hand he moved up had wrapped itself into your hair. 

And here you are now, under Jean’s body, moaning softly at his slight touches. His hand was moved from your thigh to your core, rubbing you softly through your pants. The feeling of Jean’s breath on your neck as he left tender nips and kisses there was starting to become too much.

“Babe, you look so hot right now.” He whispered, his voice now deeper than usual.

His words only intensified your need for him, causing you to grind up into his hand. The sound of his deep chuckle at this made it even hotter. You weren’t surprised by this, your boyfriend always seemed to talk a big game so you assumed he would bring it when it came time.

“Oh? You seem needy, baby. You need something?” His teasing voice made you want to both hit him but also bring him down and kiss him harder.

Unable to form words, you nodded your head, letting another soft moan escape your lips.

“Come on, I don’t know what that means. You have to use your words and tell me what you need.”

 _God damn him_. You mentally cursed, knowing what he was playing at. Curse your shyness!!

You let out a whine, grinding back up into his hand to indirectly tell him what you needed, not wanting to give in to his demands. However, he began moving his hand away, giving a clueless look at you.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I just don’t know what you are saying.”

You whined harder, shooting him a pleading look. Your pleading was met with a cocky smirk, his body moving away from you, sitting up so he could look down at you.

“Well I guess you don’t need anything then.” He shrugged.

“Jean!!” You whined out.

“Hmmmm?”

“Please, keep touching me!!”

You thought you had done enough to get him to continue, having swallowed your pride and begged him. You must be mistaken, this is Jean we are talking about.

“You want me to keep touching you?” He asked, bringing a hand down to stroke your hair. “How about this? Is this what you wanted?”

“ _Jean!_ ”

“You said you wanted me to touch you, is this not what you wanted?” He asked, his hand traveling down the side of your head to brush your neck.

“You know what I mean!!” You whined more, leaning into his touch.

“Really, babe, I don’t know. Enlighten me.”

You were getting frustrated with him, finding his teasing to be too much. He knew just how to push your buttons. You decided to take some control back in this.

As you sat up, pushing him off of you, you noticed his confused expression. Perfect. You grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it over your body, throwing it to some unknown corner of your room. Sneaking a quick glance at Jean, you saw him staring at your chest in shock, his face turning red. Reaching back, you undid your bra and threw that to said unknown corner.

There you were. Everything was out in the open now. You shot him a playful smirk, as if to say _your move, asshole_. However, the teen made no sign to move. He sat there in shock, flustered by the sight in front of him.

“What’s wrong, _babe_? Cat got your tongue?”

This seemingly knocked the boy back to his senses. He stumbled back up, his eyes still glued on your breast. You teasingly waved your chest in front of him, challenging him to touch it. He looked away, aggravated at how flustered he became. As he was turned away, you grabbed his hand, pulling it to your breast and holding it there. Jean let out a strangled gasp, taken aback by your sudden boldness. He tried pulling his hand away, but found you had trapped it there.

“Something bothering you, _babe_?” You asked, teasingly.

“N-No!! This-This is fine. Perfectly fine.” Jean spat out, mentally cursing at how flustered he sounded.

He felt your hand closing in around his, making him grab more of your breast. You were smirking back at him, making him even more frustrated. You released his hand, letting him take control again, knowing how hard this would be for him now.

Jean pulled his hand away slowly, regaining a small about of control inside himself. He stared back at you and attempted to make his next move. He came in close to kiss you, pushing you to the bed. But once you fell back, he took notice of how your breast moved. He froze up again, unable to resist the thoughts that were plaguing him.

Jean made his way back on top of you, caging you under his body. He made no move to touch you though, taking extra effort in order to keep some distance from your chest. This seemed to be more difficult than he assumed as when he leaned in to kiss your neck again, his arm brushed against your chest.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the way he jerked away, as if it would bite him. Seeing how cocky he had been before you decide to wipe out ya titty. It seemed like he was a totally different person from before, not that you minded. It was fun to tease the dork.

What made it even better was seeing how tight his pants were looking now. They had been tight before you had gotten undressed, but there was a definite difference between then and now. He clearly was enjoying himself.

“Aren’t so tough now, are you?”

“S-Shut up!!”

“How about if I do this then?” You asked him, pushing Jean off of you.

As Jean pushed himself back off of you, you took the opportunity to start undoing your pants. You began shimmying out of them, leaving yourself in a pair of panties. Jean was now focusing on your lower half, staring down at your clothed core.

“So what do you think?” You seductively asked, spreading your legs open to give him a better view.

After a few seconds of Jean staring at you, taking no action, you opted to take even more control. Pushing him onto the bed, on his back, you crawled on top of him. Straddling his lap, you seductively looked down at him.

You leaned down and began kissing his neck, biting every so often. You ground your core against his hard dick, relishing in his tiny reactions. The way he turned his head to the side, the small moans of approval he gave and the way his breathing hitched. His hands went to wrap around you, tangling into your hair. You could feel your panties getting damper and damper by the second, finding it was harder to keep yourself in control. Your mind racked with pleasure.

Deciding enough was enough, you sat up. Jean removed his hands from your hair and placed them above his head. As he caught his breath, he observed your form, trying to see what you would do next.

You placed your hands onto his stomach, using it to steady yourself. Then you ground your hips back. Then forward. Then back again. Jean squeezed his eyes shut as you did this, letting out a soft moan. His hands instinctively went to your sides, gripping at them.

“Seems like you’re enjoying yourself~!” You purred, continuing your grinding.

“Babe, please. It’s so good.” Jean grunted out, bucking his hips against yours.

Deciding to test the waters out, you moved a hand to the top of his jeans, tugging at them to get his attention. Jean peaked his head at you, observing you for a few seconds before blushing even harder. He nodded his head and moved to unbutton them, his hand nervously shaking as he did. You made your way off him so he could pull them off.

You examined his newly exposed body carefully, paying close attention to his hardness and the damp spot on his boxers. You could feel yourself heat up more at the sight, enjoying how much of an affect you had on him.

Jean was carefully studying your face, looking to see any kind of reaction you were having. He had an uneasy look on his face.

“Maybe you should take your shirt off, Jean.” You asked, tugging at the bottom of it.

Jean nodded his head then hesitantly remover said shirt, tossing it into the unknown corner as the rest of your clothes. His toned abs were the first thing you noticed, immediately running your hand down them. Your fingers swept across them with ease as they met into his happy trail, which you gladly followed to this top of his boxers.

Jean stiffened at this, apprehensive at what was to come. You noticed this and pulled away, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

“Jean, are you okay with this?”

“Y-Yeah, of course I am.“ he quickly replied, waving his hands in front of him.

“You just seem like you are really uncomfortable and I just... I don’t want you to force yourself to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, babe, trust me. I want to do this. I want this so badly. It’s just.... I’ve never done this before.” Jean awkwardly looked away.

“Neither have I... but I want you to be my first.” You admitted, covering your tits with your arm.

“I-I’d really like that.”

It was awkward for a few seconds, as the two of you took in what had been said. You were the first to move, uncovering your breast and moving closer to Jean. You brought a hand up to his thigh and rubbed it up and down. Cautiously, you moved it higher and higher, inching closer towards his dick. Lookin at his face, you saw him nod at you. You rubbed your hand up his thigh, right onto his cock.

It was harder than you had expected, much harder. You were kind of concerned whether it should be this hard. His dick was still trapped in his boxer, but that didn’t stop you from wrapping your hands around it, squeezing it softly in order to get a better feel for it.

“You know... you can take it out. I-If you want to that is.” Jean quipped up, startling you.

You nodded and rolled his boxers down, exposing his dick to you. There it stood in all its glory. You sat shocked as you stared at it. It was pretty thick, veins bulging off of it. It had to be around 5 inches or so, not like a pornstar dick but it didn’t turn you off either. The head was a deep shade of red with precum leaking out of it. There was a nicely groomed patch of hazel hairs at the base.

You reached to touch it, poking the head experimentally with your finger. Squishy. Poking it a few more time, you could feel Jean inwardly cringe at this.

“H-Hey, stop that.” His voice protested.

“But it’s so squishy. A-Are they always so squishy?” You pinched the head between your thumb and pointer finger, catching a good amount of precum on them.

“How would I know that?! I’ve only touched mine!!”

“I’m asking because this is the first dick I’ve ever touched and I assume you would know!!!”

Both of you let out a laugh, clearly finding that little tiff of yours quite hilarious.

“God, I love you.” Jean laughed out, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“I love you too, oh my god.” You laughed, snorting from how hard your were laughing.

Once the two of you calmed down, you decided to get down to it.

You slowly removed you, quite damp, panties. You kept your legs closed, the boldness from early clearly not there anymore. Jean tapped your knee, pulling your legs open and getting a nice view of your pussy. He pressed two fingers against it, accidentally swiping your clit. You bucked forward at the pressure and let out a startled moan, not expecting him to immediately find you clit.

Jean, taken aback by your moan, moved his hand away from your core before cautiously bringing it back. He experimentally presses it against the same area, making your moan out again. He slowly rubbed it again, as if to make sure it was the clit.

When you threw your head back and moaned a tad bit louder than before, Jean got his answer. His eyes widened in amazement at this, shocked at how much pleasure he could give you. He dipped his fingers down your pussy, getting them coated with your lubrication. He carefully probed the opening, using one finger to test the waters.

He looked up at you, his finger waiting at your entrance. He shot you a quick look, seeking approval to keep going. You shook your head, not wanting to wait any longer.

The feeling of Jean’s finger plunging into you was strange, but not unwelcome. It burned for a little bit, but once you got used to it you found you didn’t mind it. It didn’t take Jean long to realize he should start moving his finger. He started out slow, pumping it in and out of you with ease. Then he began adding more speed, as your moans egged him on to keep going. Adding another finger, he began stretching you out for him. He fingered you for another minute, wanting to get you more than ready for him.

You laid on the bed, catching your breath as Jean began preparing himself in front of you. He had himself propped in front of you, leaning back on the heels of his feet.

“Do you want me to wear a condom or ...?” Jean awkwardly asked, holding his erection in his hands.

“You don’t have to. I’m on birth control.”

Jean released a sigh of relief, his body untensing. He positioned himself at your entrance, throwing your legs over his shoulders in order to open you up more. The blunt end of his tip was jabbing your entrance as he adjusted himself. The way it rubbed against you was starting to be too much, making you want to feel him in you more and more.

Once Jean was fully adjusted, he reached for your hand. He squeezed your hand tightly and looked down at you, trying to reassure himself that this was going to be okay. He carefully guided himself into you, using his other hand to help push himself in.

Immediately, as he pushed into you it felt weird. You tensed up immediately, not used to having something like this entering you. You were squeezing you eyes shut and squeezing his hand harshly. Jean, obviously, took note of it, stopping his movements while he was only half way in.

“No, No don’t stop please, just keep putting it in.” You begged, squirming under him.

Jean nodded and kept pushing himself in, not stopping until he was fully shiethed inside. The feeling of him entering your pussy was uncomfortable and it burned, but it slowly went away as you became more accustomed to it. Once you felt like Jean could move with out it hurting, you squeezed his arm, signalling him to move.

Jean didn’t wait, he slowly moved cock out of you before slamming right back into you. The first move made you both shudder in pleasure. Jean, unable to hold back any longer, began thrusting into you with great force. His thrusts were sloppy and unexperienced. However, it didn’t take away from the overall pleasure you were experiencing.

Your moans were soft and gentle, unlike those of a pornstar going for her money shot. If anybody were to pass by your room they would have to listen close to here your faint moans and pants. You were gripping Jeans back, most likely leaving scratch marks on his back. Your legs were tightly wrapped around his back, having moved from off his shoulders once he started moving.

Everything was coming together perfectly, setting you up for the perfect moment. You were hoping that this would last longer though, but your hopes were quickly squashed. It had been only a minute in when Jean had shuddered and stopped all his movements, his head dropping into the crook of your neck. It only took you a few seconds to figure out what had gone down. You couldn’t blame the poor guy, you were pretty close to reaching your end as well, just sadly not as close as him.

You could tell Jean was clearly embarrassed by what had happened, as he hadn’t moved from you. The heat radiating off his face onto your neck was a clear indication at his embarrassment. He had been still in you for 30 seconds and you could feel himself going limp in you. You rubbed his back, using your other hand to ruffle his hair up.

“Babe, I am so fucking sorry. I didn’t me-“

“Jean it’s fine. I was pretty close too.” You waved off his apology, not seeing a need to it.

“Yeah, but you weren’t the one to bust not even a minute in.”

“Babe, trust me, I would’ve been like another minute. Though if you feel really bad about it, then why don’t you do something about it.”

“Like what?”

“I have a little vibrator on my side draw, if you want you can reach in there and put it against my clit. I’m already pretty close so it’ll only be like a few seconds with that.” You told him, pointing towards your right hand side draw.

Jean moved his face from out of your neck, pulling his now flaccid dick out of you as he readjusted. He sat back and admired the sight of you, over come with pleasure for him. He could see his cum slowly leaking out of your hole, you visibly cringing at the feeling of it. The sight alone was enough to make his previously spent erection pop back up, making him want to go for another round. 

He opened the side draw and found under some miscellaneous object a small pink vibrator, no bigger than his pinky finger. He lifted it up and showed it to you, wanting to make sure he got the right thing. You nodded and watched as he crawled over to you. He stared at the small object as if it had three heads. You explained to him how to turn it on and instructed him to hold it on top of your clit. He followed the instructions and held it against your clit. He watched with wide eyes as your shook and squirmed against the harsh vibration. 

Sure, you had been used to your vibrator after being well acquainted with her for some years now, but something about having your boyfriend using it on you made it ten times hotter. He fumbled around with it at first, but your lovely instructions helped steer him in the right direction. The feeling of the vibrations directly on you clit became too much and it didn’t take long for you to meet your end, letting out a cracked yelp as the world around you went white.

As you relaxed, you could feel Jean scrambling around the bed, he wasn’t gone for long as when you came to your senses he was right back to your side, a dorky smile on his face.

“(Y/n), that was so... amazing. You are amazing.” He told you, the sincerity in his voice making the moment a lot better.

“Hey, you aren’t bad yourself. “ You joked, still weak from your orgasm. 

The two of you laid there, spent and tired.Everything was quiet, with only the sound of both of your breathing to be heard. While the activity of sex was quite enjoyable, you found yourself disliking how sweaty you were afterwards. You must look like a mess right now. 

“I think I need a nice bath right now.” You said, nudging Jean, who just grunted in response. 

As your strength began returning you pushed your body off the bed, sitting in an up right position. The feeling of Jean’s cum leaking out of you made it less than enjoyable however, as well as the slight burning sensation that was in your loins. Attempting to stand up, you wobbled through your room, towards the door, turning back to look at Jean, who was watching your form from the bed.

“Are you going to just sit there or are you going to come join me?” You teased, causing the young man to turn red and scatter to follow you. 

Seems like the rest of the night will be quite fun.

**Author's Note:**

> [tungl](invaderzia1.tumblr.com)


End file.
